


Wutong Clan

by crabcakebenedict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sister-Sister Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabcakebenedict/pseuds/crabcakebenedict
Summary: You and your twin have been hunters for years now. While on a case regarding a group of deities named the Wutong Shen, you meet Sam. Both of you think you're hiding some big secret, but little do each of you know...





	1. Beauty and the Flashy Douche

**Author's Note:**

> Totally just for fun. I wanted to do something lighter than the other two pieces I'm working on.

"C'mon Holl, I hate this stupid thing. How am I supposed to kick any ass in a dress this tight and heels this tall?" You were busy trying to pull the glitzy fabric further down your thighs, but the fact was it was meant to sit just under your bottom. This dress was the bane of your existence and why you hadn't bought -- rather, stole -- a new one was beyond anyone's guess.

Your twin finished zipping up the back, propping her chin on your shoulder to look at your sequin-clad front in the mirror. "Yeah but look at you, no one's gonna be able to resist now." She fluffed your hair and shot you a playful smirk before moving to the canvas duffle bag splayed open on the indented couch.

"I mean, I just don't understand how I always get this job. We look exactly alike. You could do it too!" Fingers still pulled at the hem of the dress, ankles buckling with every step you took around the room. It was always a bit of an effort to get used to these things considering boots or sneakers were often your go-to. 

Holly casually shrugged and chewed her gum loudly. "Yeah, I know. I just don't wanna do it." 

You groaned, eyes shooting skyward. Your sister was such a pain in your butt. One hour older and she thought she was the damn boss of everything. "So what's the plan then?" 

"You know, the usual." Holly mindlessly threw another weapon into the bag, didn't like how it sat, and rearranged it. "You do the flirting, and I do the watching. Then we find and kill this dickweed."

"I'm starting to think you're just scared, that's why you send me into danger first." You challenged, lips pulling into a smirk.

Holly shot you a get-real-buttercup look and continued arranging the duffle. She stood back for a moment, hands on her hips while she considered whether or not everything was packed. When it was, she zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder. "Okay, you ready to go kick some Wutong butt?"

"Let's do this." 

 

\-------

Dean and Sam had caught wind of a case just a few hours from where they had been. Young women were going missing outside of clubs. It seemed like a pretty cut and dry job; they'd swoop in, figure out what they had to kill, finish it, and get the hell out of dodge. A typical Winchester day.

Their questioning led them to a club complete with scantily clad ladies, strobing lights, and headache inducing music. Dean didn't mind the women, but both of the brothers felt extremely out of place. It wasn't the typical smoky bar they found themselves in more often than not. And this place was wall to wall packed, overflowing with bodies. 

"Dean, tell me again how we're supposed to spot anything in here?" Sam was looking around incredulously. Dean was busy smirking at a group of girls who all seemed to be whispering and giggling about him. "Dean!" Sam shouted, vexation in his tone.

"Huh? What?" He turned back to his brother, fixing his expression from boyish to serious in a matter of milliseconds. "The homeless dude out back and the owner of the club said they saw a man dressed in a suit with the last victim. I say we start with that."

Sam bobbed his head, just barely catching what Dean said over the sound of the throbbing music. And then they split up. The crowd swallowed them both as they went in separate directions. Sam looked back to make sure Dean was looking for anything suspicious and not flirting. The glance was fruitless, however, because he couldn't see his brother.

He made his way up to the bar, figured that was a good spot to start. Neither end of the abundant bar had a man dressed in a suit, but he ordered a beer -- the bartender looked at him as if he were foreign for doing so -- and leaned his back against the counter to scan the rest of the club. In an instant, his gaze settled on you and he was walloped with sudden feelings he couldn't comprehend. It felt so cliche the way time seemed to slow down for you, it felt like a scene from a love movie. He watched your bouncy steps, the way your hair seemed to float behind you. Then all at once time picked back up and appeared to skip ahead a few frames.

You were gliding up beside him now, and he couldn't stop staring. Sam was completely enraptured by your beauty, the way the dress fit, the smile fixed on your face. It wasn't lost on you; his gaze could be felt caressing your entire length. But when you turned to assess the man, shoot him a flirty smirk, he turned his head away so forcefully that you thought it might snap. A chuckle fell from your tongue, and you ordered a drink before taking a run at this guy.

He was cute, really tall, and extremely out of place. Just like you. Maybe you looked the part, but you didn't feel it at all. Holly had decided to seduce her way into the security room and was manning the cameras, so you felt less vulnerable at the hands of someone like him.

"Hey," you started and he turned his gaze back to you while looking somewhat confused that you were talking to him.

"Uh, hey." His lips curled into a sheepish smile, a noise that might've been a laugh but sounded more just like air escaped his lips. He sipped at his beer, taking glances at you from the corners of his eyes.

The bartender came back with your drink and right as you were fishing a bill from the bottom of your clutch, the tall man slapped a 20 on the counter.

"You really don't have to," you protested, but the bartender didn't care who's money it was because she was gone in a matter of seconds. "Here, let me pay you back." 

The man laughed again, hair swaying as he shook his head in amusement, his hand coming in contact with your own as you were continuing to fish out the money. "No, it's okay, really." He paused for a breath; hazel eyes fixed on your set of Y/E/C hues as he drank you in and found the courage to speak."Sam."

"Y/N." You replied, blush creeping up and over your cheeks. Feelings you didn't suspect you were capable of knowing anymore started to bubble in your stomach. You could sense something between the two of you, a connection, a set of sparks -- something electrifying. You wanted to reach up, lock your fingers in his hair and press your lips to his. 

But then you were fastened back to a crashing reality. You were a hunter on a job, and you didn't have time to flirt with tall, brown haired men named Sam. No matter how cute he was, or how badly you wanted his number for some after work fun. Even after the hunt, it's not like you were sticking around. You had to forget that you felt anything at all because it was fleeting and love didn't exist in your world.

He looked a little hurt when your body straightened, appearance becoming more severe. You were blocking him out, and he could tell you were about to walk away. It disappointed him. Didn't surprise him, just saddened him. 

"Thanks for the drink, Sam. Catch ya around maybe?" Though that was a lie, you more than likely would be out of town before daylight if things went smoothly. You didn't wait for him to respond, just left him at the bar with his beer, wondering what he could've done to have kept you around.

 

\----

 

"End of the bar, flashy douche," Holly instructed over the phone. She was still in the security booth. The real guard had long been convinced to go for a smoke break, leaving her alone to scan the crowds. Your twin was pretty good at talking people into doing things. Both a blessing and a curse because it worked on you too. 

"On it. Just keep an eye out." You hung up the phone and swayed through the crowd. The man in question was dressed in a pressed suit, a Rolex clinging to his wrist. He screamed rich and stood out more than Sam did in his army surplus clothes. Flashy was scanning the sea of people, as you approached and the expression on him changed. Suddenly the man -- who was now just labeled as flashy douche in your mind -- was pulling his lips into a charming smile. You knew then that this was who you and your sister had been looking for.

"Hey, beautiful," he complimented. Douche was surging with confidence. He had no fears at all when it came to making a move.

Since reports said that most of the women were heavily intoxicated, you feigned being more inebriated than you truly were. You slurred your words together and leaned against him, your lithe body pressed to his side. "Hi there, handsome."

The man seemed to be incredibly interested in you. His hands barely stayed off of your frame as you spoke, and it made you want to be sick, but it was all apart of the job. Every time his hand came in contact with your hip, your waist, your arm, you found yourself wishing it was Sam. It felt silly, you barely knew the tall, out of place man, yet your mind kept wandering back to the fires between you. 

Flashy Douche downed the last of his drink, and that's when you decided it was time to make a move before he ordered another and you got too hammered to walk straight. You knew Holly would be watching, and she'd see you leaving, and she'd be down in the alleyway quicker than you could blink. 

"Whataya say we take this somewhere more, " you trailed off, a finger seductively tracing down his arm, "private."

 

\-----

 

Sam was watching you. Drink after drink came to that end of the bar and your lips were fixed permanently in a beaming smile. It cut that he couldn't be the one to make you twirl your hair around your finger or feel your hands run down his muscular arms. But the more pressing matter was that you were flirting with the thing they were meant to kill. Or at least that's what he thought.

He watched from his spot as you took the monster's hand, interlacing your fingers to pull him through the crowd. You were heading for the back. Sam gave you enough time to get ahead, so you didn't feel like he was stalking you. There was the off chance that this man wasn't a creature and that you were fine, just going to get some action in the back alley behind the club. There were so many things to consider, but he wanted you to be safe, so he followed nonetheless.


	2. Doublemint Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover Sam is a hunter and has a brother. Dean realizes that you have a twin. And when plan A doesn't fall through, you move on to plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sick and so fatigued, I had this written for awhile but I had to edit it and idk, it prob is still crap but it was more for fun not for like anythin serious. Love y'all.

Holly loved teasing you. She lived for giving you a hard time. That's why she made you wear the tight dress and the high heels. But the larger reason she sent you out to be bait so often, was because she trusted your expertise and knew you'd be just fine. Besides, she'd be watching.

The club was deafening, but the two of you already had a plan in place so, with quick gestures of acknowledgment, Holly went one way, and you went the other the second you got in the door. She headed straight up some stairs at the very back of the nightclub for the security office where there was only one twenty-something, balding guard manning ten cameras, several floor staff, and about 200 dancing people.

Holly breezed into the small room, the guard turning with a look of befuddlement that quickly changed to annoyance and then to the awareness that he needed to get her out. He stood to grab her arm and escort her back downstairs, but the auburn-haired twin pulled back her jacket to reveal a glinting badge hanging from her belt but only for a passing second. She didn't give him too much time to look in case the guard doubted the authenticity -- which he would have good right to. He stopped dead in his tracks, sitting back down in the creaky office chair, defeated.

"Detective Cross," she informed. "I'm sure you're aware of the incidents happening outside of the nightclub?"

"Yeah but we only have camera's inside and, whatever happens outside isn't my fault. I mean, it's bad those people --" he was spewing out what could only seem like guilt, but Holly didn't care about _his_ inflictions so she held a hand up and he silenced instantly. That pulled the corner of her mouth up a bit, a twitch of a satisfied smirk.

"No one's blaming you, Mr..." she left the sentence open for him to insert his name, and without fail, he indulged her.

"Verne. Emmett Verne."

"-- Mr. Verne. I know how hard it must be trying to have eyes everywhere. There's gotta be what? 400 people?" She was exaggerating quite a bit, trying to butter him up. "I'm sure you're very capable, even I wouldn't be able to have eyes everywhere." That was a lie, she was here to clean up this damn mess. He looked a little unsure of whether to accept the sympathy.

Her eyes fell on his breast pocket where a pack of Marlboros nested -- _perfect_. "I'll tell ya what, how about you go for a smoke break. Take your time. I'll watch the cameras, and you can get paid for taking a break. How's that sound?"

For the first time, he looked skeptical, like he was ready to ask about her badge again and question or not she was who she said she was. But he seemed to like the idea of a paid smoke break more than checking the credibility of a supposed cop because he hesitantly raised from the seat and stepped aside to let Holly take it. Emmett paced to the door, took one last unsure glance over his shoulder, and slipped out leaving Holly by herself.

She nonchalantly kicked her feet up on the desk, smacking her gum loudly as she watched you through the feeds. It took her a second to find which camera you were on but when she did, she saw you making googly eyes with some tall guy. Scanning the rest of the sea, she noticed a man in an expensive looking suit, a gleaming watch on his wrist, slide up to the far end of the bar. He was looking around suspiciously, and he matched the description the two of you obtained from various witnesses perfectly. That had to be the guy -- one of the Wutongs. It was a little brave that he would show up again, the confidence kind of worried her.

Holly felt a little bad that she had to ruin your fun, but a hunt was a hunt. Picking up her cell, she tapped your contact and let it ring. She watched you straighten, and could swear that even on the small screens, she could make out the details of disheartenment on the guys face as you walked away.  _Poor dude_ , she thought. Absentmindedly, she clicked her gum, watching you get away enough to answer the call.

"What?" You shouted into your twins ear and she winced at the loud sound. Holly didn't have trouble hearing on her end, the booth wasn't silent but with the doors closed the sound was significantly lower. She wanted to make a sarcastic remark but held her tongue.

"End of the bar, Flashy Douche," she notified, eyes keen on her twin. Now was when things got serious, she couldn't be passive about this. It was times like these that revealed just how protective she was of you. The second she saw you drag your finger down the man's arm, she understood the next move fully. She waited for half a second to see you begin to pull Mr. Flashy to the exit and that's when she noticed the tall guy perk up, eyes following you. It worried her a little, but she didn't have time to watch him be jealous.

She darted from the chair, moving swiftly and precisely down the stairs to the back of the club. That's when a dirty blonde man came into sight. He seemed suspicious in his own right, slipping stealthily around the bodies, and out into the shadows of the back alley. Suddenly a sense of foreboding hit Holly like a speeding bus. Maybe it wasn't Mr. Flashy, maybe the tall guy and this super soldier dude were the part of the Wutongs. Maybe the witnesses got it wrong. It didn't make complete sense, but Holly was the paranoid twin, and she tended to jump to twenty different conclusions at once.

She realized he was heading out back and decidedly followed the dirty blond haired man out, staying a good distance behind him. She got outside with enough time to watch you lead the suited man into the alleyway. You were really working it, draping your arms over his shoulders, pushing your body against his as you teased him with endless possibilities. The auburn-haired twin was frustrated as hell that this spiky haired asshole was now in her way of getting to you -- limiting her ability to protect you if things went wrong. Then the tall guy came out of nowhere, laying a hard jab to the Mr. Flashy's chin and everything seemed to become a blur.

Dean vaulted from the shadows, and Holly was prompt to grab his arm, twisting it up with a silver blade pressed into his back. It made the man stop dead. There was a moment where she could practically read his mind. "Don't even think about it, I'll filet you open." Holly threatened. She could feel his heart quickening.

"You really need to let me go if you want to live," he graveled.

  
\-------

  
It was so tempting for Dean to give in and hit on the girls that ogled him but he wouldn't allow himself. He gave them small charming smiles and head nods, but he aimed his focus on finding this club killer. The girls seemed to be wearing dresses, and the guys appeared to be in skin tight v-neck cotton blends -- which he thought looked stupid on men -- so finding a guy in a suit shouldn't be that hard.

He scoped the entire perimeter of the nightclub, making his way through the middle and back up to the bar where he caught sight of Sam, slipping away from him. Following his brother's gaze, he found you and a well-dressed man, moving towards the back door and in an instant, Dean knew what was happening.

Decidedly, he picked a different route. He wanted the element of surprise should he need to make a move. Slipping around the long way, he ended back out in the alleyway behind the club, glued to the shadows that covered the place. You came out first, the man second. The PDA almost made him sick, but he didn't have much in the way of suspicious to act on, so he waited and hoped this wasn't going to label him a creep.

It happened so fast. Sam came at the guy so quickly; it took Dean a heartbeat to react. Instantly, he was pulled back but his arm. It was twisted up painfully, the feeling of a sharpness pressing into his skin through the jacket. It both surprised and emasculated him when the voice of a woman entered his ear. and all he could do was watch helplessly as Sam's chest became a target.

The suited man hadn't moved which was a good thing, but he wasn't sure how long a Wutong stayed down before it started fighting back. There was an urgency that no one else was seeming to feel.

\------

Everything was going smoothly, the man -- or rather monster -- was buying every bit of what you were selling. All you needed now was for him to take you back to where the rest would be, and you and Holly could kill the whole gang of them.

"My penthouse isn't far from here," the man proposed. But in what could only be described as a blur, he was suddenly on the ground. Instinct took over, and you reached for the gun in your clutch, swinging it up to aim at...Sam? What the hell was he doing here?

 _"Sam?"_ Your eyes went wide; gun pointed at Sam's expansive chest.

"You know her?" Dean blustered, flinching as Holly pressed the knife into his back. His voice caused both you and Sam to snap in the direction, not having yet been aware of his presence. But it was a fleeting glimpse because you were focused on each other again, perplexed by the entire situation and hoping that neither of you tried to make a move.

"Shut up," Holly ordered Dean, and he just shot her an annoyed yet an ultimately defeated glance over his shoulder

"What are you doing here?" You bounced your sights from Sam to the Wutong and back again repeatedly, not sure who to worry about more.

"We were following you!" Dean shouted from behind Sam.

"What did I say?" Holly spat, twisting Dean's arm up, knife threatening to push through flesh if he moved another inch -- he held his breath.

Sam's eyes were quickly looking you over, assessing who you were and if you could be trusted. You could tell he was a panicked among a lot of other emotions. Then he looked back to his brother who was silently pleading he just answer the damn question and get him out of this arm lock. "We were trying to protect you, that thing is a not who you think he is, he's a Wutong. Please just let go of my brother and put the gun down."

You and your sister shared a long look before she finally released him with a vexed sigh. Dean immediately darted around to face his former assailant, ready to attack should she try and make a move this time. This only served to make Holly smile a delightfully wicked smile, ready to bite back. When Dean finally got a decent look at Holly, he realized the two of you had to be twins.

"How do you know what a Wutong is?" Holly directed at the taller man, looking right over top of Dean. He kind of hated that he was being mostly ignored.

Sam's eyes were pleading, urgent as he willed you to lower the gun still pointed at his solid chest. "I'm hunting -- _we're_ \-- hunting. This is my brother Dean." Sam gestured to his older brother but spoke directly to you and not Holly, his hands still up in defeat.

"You're hunters?" You and your twin said in unison with equal amounts of surprise. It made the dirty blond hunter crack a sardonic smile-- it was so typical you two would speak at the same time that it hurt his insides.

"Yeah, we're hunters," Dean retorted as if it should all have been obvious. And it really was.

You lowered the gun, and both brothers breathed a very audible sigh of relief that cut through the back alleyway.

"Well, this is our job. You can go back to whatever Midwestern state you came from and let us handle it." Holly challenged, eyeing Dean down. She was stubborn at best, he was going to have his hands full if he tried to fight back.

"I don't think so, no way you can handle this on your own." Dean shot back.

"Excuse me? Do you even know who you're talking to?" Holly challenged, getting in Dean's face.

"Try saving the world several times and then you can say something like that. We're the freaking Winchesters." 

Your twin rolled her eyes. "Big whoop, we were doing just fine until you came along."

"That's enough!" Your voice penetrated the night, causing Dean and your sister to whip around towards you. "We have a Wutong that's going to be very angry when he wakes up laying at our feet. I think we need to get this show on the road."

"What's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Well, before you punched him out, we were going to get sleeping beauty to take us to the rest of them. But that plan's out the window." Holly spat.

"We leave him." You spoke, catching everyone's attention again.

"What?" All three of the other hunters replied incredulously.

"We leave him here, and we watch him. He's bound to go back to the penthouse, right?" You bounced your sights around the group who were all giving what you said some serious thought.

"Oh hey, that's actually a good idea." Holly praised.

"Okay, twin number 2, you're with me," Dean ordered, pointing to you. Sam was looking at you, a slight disappointment in your features when you agreed. If Holly went with Dean, they were liable to kill each other. As much as you wanted to get to know Sam, that would only be a distraction.

"We have names ya know," Holly replied, irritated.

"It's okay, Holl." You reassured her, handing her the keys to your car. You moved close enough to rest your hands on her shoulders. "Let's just get this done and get the hell out of dodge, alright?"

She rolled her eyes. God, she hated that you were always the voice of reason.

And with that, Sam and Holly went one way down the alley, and you and Dean went the other. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you like :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to comment and leave kudos of you enjoyed it!（*＾3＾）


End file.
